Shaytan de la lune
by AnnaOz
Summary: Après les évènements de HBP, Draco trouve refuge en Egypte, accompagné et guidé par Bill Weasley. La cohabition est étrange et parfois houleuse, Draco comprendra pourquoi bien assez tôt. Angst teintée d'horreur, pas réellement de slash. Pour Aélane.


**Disclaimer:** A JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury, etc...

**Note:** Voilà une histoire (assez longue en somme) écrite au moment de l'échange de Noël sur la communauté livejounal "sous le sapin", pour le bénéfice exclusif d'Aelane à l' époque, qui aurait aimé recevoir, entre autres, une histoire Bill/Draco.

Une histoire Bill/Draco que voici, dont l'action se situe principalement au centre de l'Egypte, à quelques kilomètres des rives du Nil. Je pense pouvoir dire sans mentir que ce n'est pas réellement un slash (même si on peut se poser des questions sur les motivations de Draco et se demander jusqu'où Bill est prêt à aller... ). Je pense pouvoir dire aussi que j'aime bien cette histoire, voilà voilà...

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOo

_Shaytan de la lune_

« J'en ai assez de la chorba ! »

Il a crié comme le ferait un gamin capricieux, en repoussant son assiette de terre cuite rempli à ras bord de soupe aillée où flottent des lentilles, trop de lentilles.

Pourtant, c'est sincère, ce n'est pas un éclat de voix pour irriter Weasley, il n'en peut simplement plus de retrouver à table tous les jours le même plat.

Les fèves varient, certes, et il en dénombre à présent huit sortes différentes, mais un haricot lobia ressemblera toujours à un autre haricot, et les pois indiens, même s'ils ne sont pas pareils en forme aux pois cassés en sont très proches en goût. Les lentilles, il les préfère oranges, parce qu'elles sont si petites qu'on n'a pas l'impression de les mâcher, c'est pourtant plus souvent des brunes ou des blondes qui se retrouvent à garnir la marmite au moment du dîner.

Au début, le premier jour à Esneh, avant de partir pour le village, il se souvenait d'avoir goûté aux pigeons rôtis enroulés dans des feuilles de vigne. Il y avait eu aussi au menu des anneaux sucrés aux amandes et des pâtisseries à la semoule et à la pâte de dattes qu'on appelait « Doigts de Zénobie » dans lesquels il n'avait fait que prendre une bouchée minuscule tant il était fatigué après le voyage.

Il avait refusé le café, ce soir-là, s'était contenté de plusieurs verres d'eau fraîche pour faire passer les saveurs qu'il découvrait avec une méfiance extrême.

Combien ça lui manquait, aujourd'hui, la peau craquelée de graisse des pigeons sous l'habit de feuille, et la semoule au beurre qu'on dégustait à même le plat, avec une main – il avait pourtant trouvé ça manquant singulièrement d'hygiène et avait observé Weasley pendant qu'il se servait avec ses hôtes, des indigènes, sans prendre part au partage.

Après vingt jours passés au régime de la chorba, il voulait retrouver sous ses dents la chair tendrement fibreuse des viandes, le miel doux des sucreries, la variété des accompagnements. Il buvait du café à présent, noir et bouillant comme on le servait du matin au soir, il n'avait même plus l'envie d'un thé, fade à côté de la fadeur de la soupe aux légumes.

« Si tu veux autre chose, Draco, vas au marché, ramène-nous du mouton, ou du crocodile si tu en trouves, et des poivrons, des aubergines. »

Weasley, souvent, quand il remplissait les bols le soir, parlait des emplettes qu'ils feraient le lendemain au marché, de ce qu'ils y trouveraient d'infiniment riche, gras, sucré, avec leur fortune de 2000 piastres.

Pour acheter de la viande, il leur fallait de l'argent, ils le savaient tous deux, et toutes les livres égyptiennes qu'avait dans sa poche Bill Weasley au jour du départ avaient disparu dans les achats de première main et, surtout, dans la location de la petite maison à quatre pièces qu'ils avaient rejointe au lendemain du premier soir à Esneh.

La maison était une hutte ancienne à laquelle on avait ajouté au cours des ans une pièce tenant lieu de cuisine, avec four à bois et cheminée, et deux petites cases en torchis qui avaient dû servir pour accueillir une deuxième famille dans le logis.

Il n'y avait pas de douche, pas de commodités d'aisance, pas de réelle intimité puisque les encadrements troués dans les cloisons ne retenaient pas de portes, simplement des nattes tressées qui battaient dès que le vent s'engouffrait à l'intérieur.

C'était chez le propriétaire de la maison, un ancien professeur d'Esneh, qu'ils avaient soupé le premier soir, et Draco s'était étonné le lendemain, au moment de sa première cuillérée de chorba, de ce que l'homme et ses fils avaient été aimables de les inviter ainsi à rester manger. Il l'avait même dit à haute voix pour que Weasley l'entende, qu'il lui réponde ensuite que les livres avaient aussi servi à payer le repas.

« Rien n'est gratuit ici pour le roumi, Malefoy. » avait-il déclaré.

Plus tard, quand Draco avait cessé de s'intéresser au goût de la soupe et qu'il avait emprunté quelques livres à son accompagnateur, il avait protesté auprès de Weasley de ce que lui n'était pas un roumi.

« Garde ça pour toi ! Crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'ils te pensent chrétien que sorcier. Certaines coutumes te feraient presque regretter tes copains les Mangemorts… »

Après ça, Draco n'avait plus rien dit, il avait repris son livre et s'était enfermé dans l'exiguïté de sa pièce à vivre, le dos meurtri par les barreaux rouillés de son lit à paillasse.

Lire était pénible quand la chaleur l'étouffait huit heures par jour ; le vent qui déboulait dans le village, venant à gauche du désert et à droite des rives du Nil, ne se présentait que le soir, quand on aurait voulu que la nuit garde un peu de la température du jour. Après trois semaines, Draco essayait de ne plus se plaindre du temps, du soleil trop bas ou des crépuscules trop glacés, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu humilié quand il geignait dans sa tasse de café du matin alors que Bill Weasley demeurait impassible. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait être autant incommodé que lui par la soudaine sécheresse ou la relative humidité des cases, il l'entendait souvent la nuit, et, au réveil, il pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas encore assez rogné ses ongles pour se retenir de torturer un peu plus les cicatrices croûtées de ses pommettes.

Jamais Weasley ne lui reprochait Greyback, jamais Weasley ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit. S'il n'y avait ces zébrures boursouflées, rouges, qui lui couraient de haut en bas du visage, Draco aurait pu presque se sentir à l'aise en sa présence. Bill Weasley trahissait trop peu de traits communs avec ses abrutis de frères pour qu'il puisse honnêtement lui tenir rigueur d'être une Belette.

Mais, ses deux profils terrifiaient Draco.

Ils se mêlaient à ses cauchemars, tous les deux aussi grimaçant quand l'homme roux se décidait à grimacer aussi, prenaient place, des fois du côté gauche, des fois du droit, parmi l'assemblée entourant le Maître à chacun de ses songes.

Sa mère lui avait dit, avant de le laisser filer avec sa nouvelle cousine la souris, qu'il ne serait jamais assez loin, jamais, mais qu'il pourrait essayer.

Là, quand il s'éveillait au milieu de la nuit et que, de la case d'à côté, s'échappaient les gémissements de Weasley, il se demandait quand même qui lui donnerait assez de prix pour vouloir le traquer jusqu'ici, aux portes du désert : il n'était rien, même pas le fils de son père, il n'avait rien fait, en somme, qui justifie le _dérangement_.

_« Si Potter voulait bien se grouiller un peu de la gagner, sa putain de guerre. »_ marmonnait-il souvent pour lui seul, le regard fixé sur les volets clos, noir sur noir, que Weasley lui avait appris dès le deuxième soir à calfeutrer avec des bouts de tissus pour se préserver au maximum des bestioles vagabondes, scorpions en tête.

Que Potter se dépêche ou pas, qu'il soit sur la victorieuse voie qui le porterait au firmament sorcier, ou qu'il soit contraint de lacer avec les dents les bottes de son aimable tante Bella, Draco n'en savait absolument rien. Le seul courrier qu'une chouette hulotte avait bien voulu leur porter, elle ne l'avait relâché que dans les mains de Weasley qui, ensuite, était allé le lire assis sur une vieille auge de pierre brisée, à quelques pieds de la maison.

Il était revenu sombre ; Draco n'avait pas tenté de deviner si c'était à cause de sa mère ou de sa fiancée, sans doute que si cela n'avait été ni l'une, ni l'autre, il lui en aurait parlé.

Au début, pendant l'attente entre chaque portoloin, à Paris d'abord, puis à Marseille et à Oran, il avait bavardé beaucoup, amicalement, le nommant « mon pote » et distribuant sur son épaule bleuie des petits coups de poing. Draco avait compris à Tripoli que ce n'était que de la comédie. Là-bas, avant de prendre le dernier transport pour l'Egypte, il l'avait fait se changer, lui avait ombré le visage avec de la terre, puis lui avait fait nouer un foulard, le keffieh comme il l'appelait, autour de ses cheveux. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole à partir de cet instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint la maison du vieux professeur, et lui avait fait porter les deux sacs en cuir qu'il trimballait sur sa seule épaule avant ça.

Autre comédie, soupçonnait Draco, mais déplaisante et trouble quand il s'autorisait à le bousculer durement.

Au Caire, Draco avait failli se rebiffer, planter là le premier fils Belette maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés en terra incognita. Puis il y avait eu la cohue et le dédale des rues de la vieille ville qui les avaient séparés, et Draco avait eu peur. Ce n'était pas la même peur que celle qui lui avait vrillé les entrailles la nuit d'avant la nuit dernière, pendant qu'il courait, mais c'était une peur glacée qui coulait toute liquide entre ses omoplates, lui donnait l'envie d'arrêter les passants, tout le monde autour, et demander qu'on l'empêche de rester seul.

Weasley l'avait retrouvé avant qu'il n'envisage de hurler ou de supplier, sa main sur son bras avait été trop brutale pour que ce ne fut que pour la galerie.

Depuis qu'ils étaient au village, Weasley était plus accommodant : il le laissait le matin pour rejoindre les fouilles près de l'oasis de Khajirah et revenait le soir préparer la chorba. Entre ces deux pics de la journée, Draco buvait du café, mangeait des dattes fraîches, lisait et passait de longues heures à sommeiller à côté du bac, la main occupée à porter l'eau à sa nuque et à ses chevilles pour regagner un peu de la moiteur agréable de la toute petite heure du point du jour, avant le lever du soleil. Quelques fois, un gamin lui apportait des pistaches salées dont il s'amusait à jeter les coques dans un bol déposé au sol.

Ca ne faisait que trois semaines en tout que cela durait, mais ça aurait pu faire une vie pour Draco.

« On n'a pas d'argent pour le marché, je le sais bien, mais on a nos baguettes, on pourrait… »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ! C'est… c'est idiot ! A quoi sert d'être sorcier dans ce cas ! »

A cela, Draco sait par avance ce que va lui opposer Weasley, mais la réponse est tellement… stupide… agaçante !

« Ici, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, un point c'est tout ! Si les villageois du coin nous foutent la paix, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de nous. »

« Mais, bon sang, ils n'ont pas besoin de se sentir menacé ! Nous pouvons très bien transfigurer quelques capsules en piastres… ça ne fait de mal à personne. »

« Non, j'ai dit. »

« Moi-même, je peux y arriver ! Ou alors… »

« Ou alors ? »

Là, il s'agit du sujet fragile qui l'intrigue depuis le début, celui auquel Bill Weasley ne donne pas de réponse.

« Ou alors, il ne fallait pas me laisser ma baguette… »

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas lui qui avait le premier décidé de ne pas lui prendre sa baguette, c'était sa cousine, la fille filasse de sa tante, celle qui l'avait emmené avec elle, pour voir _des gens_.

Quand ils étaient partis, laissant derrière eux, derrière lui surtout, Brondesbury Park et la maison de la sœur escamotable de sa mère et de son mari aux favoris jaunes et au crâne recouvert de chaume, elle avait hésité, il l'avait deviné, à lui retirer sa baguette au moment de transplaner, n'en avait rien fait et avait probablement fait semblant d'oublier par la suite, quand tout le monde avait eu l'air de ne pas s'inquiéter de ce que Malefoy le couard, Malefoy le roquet sans collier pouvait être ou ne pas être _armé_.

Il en aurait ri si les lieux s'y étaient mieux prêtés : c'était avec ce genre d'échantillon sorcier que Potter entendait gagner la guerre ?

« Ta baguette, elle est à toi. Tu n'es plus à Poudlard, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. »

« Et bien justement, si je veux en faire du poulet ou des pièces ? »

« A ton gré, mais pas tant que tu es avec moi. »

_Ainsi parla Bill Weasley_ et Draco n'a rien à ajouter.

La nuit suivant la chorba numéro 19, il rêve plus longtemps que d'habitude, les gémissements, il ne les entend pas. Il revoit encore sa course jusqu'aux grilles du Manoir, l'attente sur le seuil, les bras et les jambes repliés pour conserver sa chaleur, son effarement quand il s'aperçoit qu'il n'a jamais possédé la clef de chez lui… Sa mère aussi, blonde, pâle, qui le trouve et qui pleure.

Plus tard, elle le gave de petits pâtés froids qu'elle trempe pour lui dans un bol de lait, dit qu'elle ne peut pas le cacher, qu'il va falloir la suivre.

Il la suit en trottinant, et elle marche d'un pas rapide, ses cheveux cendrés s'échappant tels une comète de son chignon sage.

Il demande, il a une voix de petit enfant : « Où allons-nous ? »

Elle murmure dans sa tête, sans ralentir l'allure : « Chez ta tante, presse-toi à présent. »

Il trottine vite, plus vite.

&&&

Quand il se réveille le lendemain, il a l'impression, toute cotonneuse et tiède, d'être redevenu le petit garçon qu'on déposait endormi, emmitouflé dans une cape au parfum de fleurs de frangipanier, dans les bras de sa grand-mère, les matins de ces week-ends trop longs où son père et sa mère recevaient du monde au Manoir.

_Je suis Draco Malefoy, j'ai dix-sept ans, je me terre en Egypte._

Il doit se répéter la phrase trois ou quatre fois pour chasser la sensation de confort moelleux qui perdure. C'est à cause du soleil dehors qui est plus haut qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est à cause de l'odeur du café qui a tiédi dans son bol, à cause aussi de la petite assiette de pâtisseries grasses qui attend là qu'il les mange. Il n'y en avait pas la veille, il en est sûr, et même s'il y a dans les pots en fer un reste de semoule et du sucre, ça ne s'est pas fabriqué à partir de ces seuls ingrédients.

Il voudrait dire merci à Bill Weasley, mais sa case est vide, il est déjà parti pour l'oasis de Khajirah.

Ce qu'il y fait, Draco ne le sait pas vraiment. En vérité, il devrait même avouer qu'il s'en fiche, le seul fait qui importe à son sujet, il le connaît d'après les conversations entre la pondeuse sa mère, son minable de père et le reste de la bande à Potter : le Bill devait faire carrière en Angleterre, pour Gringotts, mais sa disgrâce physique l'oblige à repartir chasser le trésor pour les Gobelins au fin fond du désert.

Les lamentations de la vélane lui ont même appris que ce n'est pas vraiment qu'une seule question d'argent : le Bill doute, le Bill n'est plus comme avant, le Bill veut se prouver quelque chose avant de se passer la corde au cou.

De tout cela, Draco s'en est moqué éperdument au moment où la petite troupe statuait sur son sort : Potter, poil-de-carotte et la Sang-de-bourbe n'y étaient pas, s'ils pouvaient prolonger leurs absences jusqu'à ce que lui ait déguerpi, en Egypte ou ailleurs, ça l'arrangeait vachement.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de cris, de protestations, de pleurs aussi, tandis que sa cousine et la roussette en t-shirt rayé montaient la garde entre lui et le ciel, les autres étaient venus et avaient décrété qu'il accompagnerait le lendemain Bill Weasley en Egypte.

Il avait dit _d'accord_ même s'il doutait que son avis soit réellement pris en compte à partir du moment où ils avaient donné le leur, puis s'était laissé trituré le crâne avec beaucoup de déplaisir par un Folœil décrétant qu'il était bien trop blond et qu'il lui fallait une casquette et des vêtements moins voyants que sa robe déchirée aux genoux.

Ensuite, _enfin_, il y avait eu Brighton et une vieille boîte de conserve qui rougeoyait et grésillait à l'instant où il posait la main dessus. Il s'était senti emporté, démonté en centaines de milliers de petites pièces avalées par un phénoménal trou d'air, puis reconstruit d'un seul coup brutal en un axe unique au moment de toucher le sol : le premier des cinq portoloins venait de le déposer en France.

Après la France encore, il y avait eu l'Algérie, la Libye et l'Egypte.

Et, depuis trois semaines, Weasley qui semblait remplir la tâche pour laquelle Gringotts ne manquerait pas un jour de le payer – pas tout de suite s'il en croyait l'état de leurs finances – et lui qui ne faisait absolument rien.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de rester inactif, le soleil de plomb ne poussait pas à la dépense physique, de toute façon, mais attendre sans savoir combien de temps ça durerait deviendrait tôt ou tard assommant.

Pour l'heure, il peut manger ses gâteaux aux pignons et boire son café. Il a entamé la veille « Vadrouilles avec les Goules » – Weasley semble avoir dans son sac les œuvres complètes de Lockhart – et il est impatient de se replonger dans sa lecture, aussi débile soit-elle.

&&&

Quand Weasley revient le soir, il a oublié qu'il voulait le remercier pour les sucreries du matin, il sent l'odeur caractéristique de l'ail pilé qu'il ajoute à chaque fois à la soupe et songe déjà à se lamenter silencieusement.

L'impassible fils Belette n'est pourtant pas comme d'habitude quand il met la marmite à table : ses joues et ses sourcils sont agités de tics nerveux qui lui donnent l'air encore plus terrible.

« Ce soir, je vais dormir dehors, tu fermeras la porte en la coinçant avec la table et les chaises quand je serai sorti. » marmonne-t-il en avalant sa dernière cuillérée de potage aux fèves.

« Dehors ? Mais… mais pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

Draco veut poursuivre par _avec moi_ mais s'abstient à temps devant l'incongruité de sa question. Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème avec lui, ils ont tous un problème avec lui, Weasley est peut-être seulement plus poli que les autres – Potter, lui, aurait déjà essayé de retenter sur lui le Sectumsempra, dans le dos sans doute, à la _loyale_.

« C'est la pleine lune, je préfère ne rien risquer. »

_La pleine lune ?_ Pourtant, Greyback n'était pas… quand il s'est attaqué à Weasley. Et tout à coup, Draco regrette un peu de ne pas avoir choisi « Promenades avec les loups-garous » pour sa lecture du jour, aussi débile soit-elle.

Après avoir rincé, de son propre chef, les bols et les couverts, il regarde Weasley embarquer paillasse et couvertures et les dérouler sous le dattier vierge le plus éloigné des maisons du village.

Quand il revient s'enduire le torse et les bras d'huile de citronnelle pour éloigner les moustiques de la nuit, il abandonne sa baguette sur la table.

« Tu la gardes avec toi, mais tu me la rends demain matin avant même que je ne la réclame, compris ? » gronde-t-il.

« Compris. » souffle Draco.

&&&

Cette nuit-là, ses rêves sont rouges sang, comme les yeux injectés de cette vache d'Amycus au moment où il tire Alecto à sa suite, comme les crocs acérés de Fenrir qu'il plonge et replonge dans des bras, des épaules, des cous, des gorges…

_« Draco… »_ Des poings cognent contre la porte de la tour d'Astronomie, il l'a ouverte pourtant.

_« Draco… »_ Il y a une voix, rauque, sauvage, qui le supplie, ça devrait être celle de Dumbledore, mais il est déjà tombé, il l'a vu voltiger dans un éclat de fumée verte.

_« Draco… Draco… »_ Des ongles, des griffes, labourent le bois, pas de la porte, non, de ses volets, et il a les yeux ouverts, fixes, noir sur noir, quand il entend une dernière fois le chuchotement qui l'appelle avant de se boucher les oreilles.

&&&

Le lendemain matin, de nouveaux coups de poing l'éveillent, son cœur bat très très vite jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les intonations normales de Weasley. Il est enfermé dehors et il enrage, mais ne lui veut certainement pas de mal.

Quand il dégage la table et les chaises, qu'il pousse la porte, il voit en premier la paillasse et les draps jetés sur le sol, juste devant l'entrée. Il prend le temps de les tirer à l'intérieur et de les réinstaller dans la case à côté de la sienne avant de sortir au soleil.

Weasley est accroupi devant ses propres traces de pas, écrasées, piétinées. A hauteur de ses yeux, il y a les volets que Draco n'a pas encore reclaqués contre le mur, des rainures larges partent dans tous les sens, s'acharnant en haut et en bas de la planche, là où les doigts les plus fins pourraient s'introduire pour reculer les volets.

Il y a à nouveau cette même sueur glacée qui chemine le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco, mais ce n'est plus à présent à cause de la crainte d'avoir perdu Weasley.

« On dirait que je me suis un peu énervé la nuit dernière… » annonce l'homme roux avec une voix légère. « Je ne me souviens pourtant pas de grand chose… » poursuit-il un ton en dessous. C'est peut-être un aveu, une tactique, pour faire parler Draco, mais il lui semble que sa langue est collée à son palais et qu'il ne sait plus que déglutir bruyamment.

_« Draco Draco Draco… »_ Il n'est pas possible, pas croyable, que la voix d'hier sorte de la même bouche que celle qui lui sourit à présent, les paumes lissant sur le mur les lignes des ongles de la nuit, et Draco a à cet instant l'impulsion stupide de regarder les mains de Bill Weasley, comme s'il avait vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle confirmation : entre le pulpe et la corne, les ongles charrient des bouts de torchis blanc.

« Moi non plus, » ment-il « je ne me souviens de rien, de presque rien… »

Weasley sourit toujours et c'est cette impulsion, maudite, qui le reprend : « Vous m'avez appelé, je crois… »

Imbécile imbécile imbécile ! Pourquoi dire, pourquoi avouer aussi sa peur en ne dominant pas les palpitations de son menton, la pâleur, sans doute, de ses lèvres tandis qu'il attend une réponse, la réponse.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, Draco, que tu pouvais me tutoyer… ça va faire trois semaines qu'on est ensemble. » Il s'interrompt, ricane : « D'ailleurs, les villageois commencent à croire que tu es mon shaytan, tu ne te comportes pas comme un homme, qu'ils disent, tu ne travailles pas et tu n'aides pas, comme une femme paresseuse. »

Quand il rit, les cicatrices sur ses joues forment comme de petits soleils aux rayons éclatés.

« Je ne… » Prétendre qu'il n'est pas paresseux ? Allons bon !

Son menton réagit à nouveau en harmonie avec le reste de son visage quand il demande : « Qu'est-ce que c'est, un shaytan ? »

« Un démon, Satan, ils te prennent pour mon petit satan, mon… amant en quelque sorte. »

« Mais je ne le suis pas ! »

« Je le sais, tu le sais, pas eux. Ils sont curieux des blancs, surtout des miséreux sans but comme nous. C'est uniquement parce qu'on a l'air aussi pauvres qu'eux qu'ils ne nous ont pas encore visités, mais montre seulement à quel point tu es différent et ça les affolera. Je te disais qu'il valait mieux passer pour un chrétien que pour un sorcier, mais je tendrais à croire qu'il vaudrait encore mieux être un sorcier que d'avouer aimer les garçons. »

« Jamais, je n'ai jamais… ! »

« Je sais. Enfin, non, je ne sais pas mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Et moi, je vais me marier, souviens-toi ! »

« Je me souviens… »

&&&

Ils boivent le café noir ensemble, et Weasley forme trois petits tas de sucre, trois petits tas de semoule desquels il tire six gâteaux mous et miellés.

« Je sais, je t'avais interdit d'utiliser ta baguette, mais on va les manger après tout, _ils_ n'en sauront rien. » Il a recommencé à sourire. De la façon dont il se tient assis, dans l'ombre douce dessinée par les volets entrouverts, on ne distingue pas bien les ravages de son visage ; il fait juste face à un garçon un peu plus vieux – _de combien d'années ?_ se demande-t-il – qui porte ses cheveux plus longs et plus roux que la normale.

Des éclats d'amande surnagent avec des grains de semoule dans son jus amer, il essaie, en toute discrétion, de les coller avec sa langue contre la faïence de la tasse et de les faire remonter jusqu'au bord pour grignoter le peu qu'il en reste.

C'est un peu crétin de s'occuper ainsi pendant que Weasley parle, et qu'il parle sérieusement, mais il voudrait vraiment ne pas avoir à entendre ce qu'il a à lui dire.

« Si les gens du village deviennent méfiants, c'est dangereux pour nous, pour toi surtout. »

« Hmm mmh… »

« Ca veut dire en somme qu'il faut filer d'ici ; j'ai payé pour le mois mais ce n'est pas trop grave. »

« Mmmh hmmm… » à nouveau.

Quand Weasley continue sa phrase par : « D'un autre côté, j'ai conjuré tous les sorts que je trouvais du côté de… », l'information précédente, essentielle, déboule enfin à tout va dans le cerveau encore enrobé par le sucre des baklavas de Draco.

« Vous… tu… tu as dit que tu as loué pour un mois ? Mais ça signifie que… qu'après… ? »

« A la fin du mois, on rentre en Angleterre. Je dois me marier, je te le rappelle ! »

Encore une fois, la deuxième aujourd'hui, cette transpiration froide qui lui ceint le haut et le bas des reins…

« Mais non ! »

Il a crié, renversé le contenu de sa tasse, n'essuie même pas les gouttes brunâtres qui coulent le long du bois du rebord de la table pour venir s'écraser, plic ploc, sur la blancheur beige de son pantalon de coton.

« Je ne peux pas retourner en Angleterre ! Ils vont m'attraper et ils vont me… »

_Tuer tuer tuer !!_ Il ne le dira pas, même quand l'autre le regarde avec un voile de pitié par-dessus ses yeux bruns.

« Allons… tu ne croyais pas que nous allions rester ici éternellement ? Un mois, c'est long, ils auront renoncé peut-être… »

« Jamais ! » siffle Draco.

« …ou alors on pourra te cacher encore un peu… l'Ordre possède plusieurs endroits assez sûrs, tu sais… »

Draco ne dit plus rien, frissonne doucement en appuyant ses paumes à plat sur son pantalon taché.

« …Tu pourrais aussi demander la protection du Ministère. Je suis certain que si tu te confies à eux, ils pourront t'apporter une aide plus efficace que notre petite bande. »

Il n'écoute plus, à quoi bon, il a compris, il a compris depuis le début, sa mère l'avait averti : il pourra essayer de s'éloigner, mais il ne sera jamais, jamais assez loin.

Il doit se détacher de sa chaise, puis du sol, pour aller jusqu'à sa petite chambre farfouiller dans les quelques affaires « héritées » des Weasley pour y trouver de quoi se changer.

« Tu peux tout remettre dans le sac, les bouquins aussi. Je le porterai si tu n'es pas trop bien, mais j'aimerais être parti dans une demi-heure. »

Ses jambes ne le soutiennent pas jusqu'à son lit et il s'effondre, d'une pâleur de craie, au pied de sa paillasse.

_Pas Londres déjà, pas l'Angleterre, ça ne fait pas un mois, après un mois, je veux bien, je peux… s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît._

Bill Weasley est venu s'appuyer sur le cadre manquant de la porte manquante de sa case.

« Ne souffle pas ainsi, ce ne sera pas très long, je t'assure, on transplanera même, si tu préfères ! »

Il ne souffle pas, il ne gémit pas, il garde les yeux au sol et la peur au ventre.

« J'hésite entre Thèbes et Edfou à vrai dire, les deux temples méritent une petite visite et quelques contresorts. Il y a Louxor aussi, bien sûr, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit trop encombré de Moldus en ce moment. Il y a moins d'hôtels du côté d'Edfou, les touristes préfèrent poursuivre la descente du Nil… Tu peux choisir, si ça t'amuse, tout me convient ! »

Au moment de lâcher, totalement au hasard, _Thèbes_, Draco fixe son regard sur la paire de bottes de Weasley : on dirait de la peau de dragon.

&&&

Weasley a dit vrai, cela n'a pas tardé !

Une fois les sacs refermés et la porte du logis soigneusement cadenassée, il les a conduit à pieds jusqu'à l'endroit de la route où on n'aperçoit plus les toits carrés des huttes du village et l'a aidé à transplaner.

Manifestement, il connaît les lieux à merveille, déterminant avec précaution l'angle parfaitement invisible du sentier tracé autour du temple de Séthi Ier.

« On va pouvoir se mêler aux visiteurs, j'aimerais remonter vers la vallée des Artisans… J'y avais laissé un sort à moitié levé la dernière fois. »

Il est enthousiaste, volubile, parle fort et vite en désignant un temple, puis une ruine, puis un autre temple. Il lui raconte les colosses de Memnon, montre du doigt, au loin, l'endroit où il est sensé les apercevoir, mais Draco ne distingue rien, ni les mots, ni les vestiges, il emmêle tout dans le bourdonnement de ses oreilles et le papillonnement de ses paupières : Amon, Montou, Khonsou, Osiris…

« C'est superbe, non ? …unique… …Fleur… ce serait un rêve pour notre lune de miel… »

Oui, non, oui, il hoche la tête dans tous les sens, approuve, acquièse, pause quand il le doit, respire quand il le peut, tout ce qui l'entoure n'est qu'un tourbillon de sable, de gens, de pierres. Il suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche pour que le sable fasse crisser ses dents les unes contre les autres. Il suffit qu'il pose les yeux pour que des hommes et des femmes le regardent, lui, comme s'il était le phénomène étrange dans la paire qu'il forme avec Weasley. Pourtant, c'est lui, Bill Weasley, qui arbore les cicatrices, les bottes de dragons, le catogan lâche et, à présent, la boucle d'oreille en croc de serpent qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis trois semaines.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, ça doit être la chaleur, je comprends. On va aller déposer notre paquetage près de la grotte-chapelle de Ptah, et puis, on fera des dollars, autant de dollars qu'il faudra pour aller manger de la daurade en croûte et du ragoût aux aubergines. »

Il est encore tôt, mais Weasley insiste, ils doivent manger avant la nuit ! Après, les cars de touristes repartent vers le Nil, les sites se vident et les marchands ambulants retournent vers les cités, traînant derrière eux leurs aubettes parfumées à la viande rôtie et aux légumes confits.

Ils partagent une natte, assis par terre, avec deux Allemands dégustant des pastillas dégoulinantes de jus de farce.

Le calme regagne petit à petit la plaine des temples, Draco apprécierait presque à présent de se taper une fois encore le laïus des explications passionnées de son compagnon roux. Il est rassasié, attentif, des sanctuaires superbes plein les mirettes.

« Non non, on va dormir ! Demain, il va y avoir du boulot, et tu vas m'aider ! Tu copieras les cartouches que je te montrerai, c'est facile, y a même pas besoin de savoir dessiner. » décrète Weasley en le soulevant gentiment par le col.

Draco proteste qu'il SAIT dessiner, mais se laisse emporter par l'accolade cordiale qui le dirige dans les différentes allées désertes entre les édifices. Le soleil, tout doucement, se couche en grands aplats rougeâtres sur le Nil.

« Tu dois être crevé… » avance Weasley.

Pas vraiment… il goûterait bien un peu à la sérénité du lieu, observerait les hérons traverser le ciel devant la lune montante.

« Moi, je ne le suis pas, je ne le suis plus jamais en ce moment. J'ai toujours la sensation que, quoi que je fasse, une partie de moi reste en éveil en permanence. »

A voir la lune vraiment très ronde, Draco repense à la nuit passée, à coup sûr, c'était toutes les parties de Weasley qui refusaient le sommeil hier !

« Je comprends… ça doit être dur de… des nuits comme celle d'hier… c'était un peu paniquant, faut avouer… je… pour ça… pour Greyback… je suis désolé. »

Ce n'est pas si souvent que Draco confie sincèrement des remords qui l'impliquent, c'est même peut-être la première fois, il ne sait pas trop comment Weasley va réagir, s'il va le croire… Son père lui avait dit une fois, après qu'il ait été pris en pleine tentative avortée de mensonge, que c'était dans ses yeux, de petit garçon terrorisé à l'époque, qu'il voyait si la vérité s'y tenait fière ou honteuse.

Alors, parce qu'il veut vraiment, _vraiment_, prouver à Weasley que ce qu'il dit, cette fois, il le pense réellement, et qu'il regrette, il penche la tête sur le côté de façon à fixer son regard dans le sien.

Oh que c'est froid, glacé, cette même sueur qui devine avant lui que quelque chose, quelque chose de _bizarre_, est en train de se passer.

Les yeux de Weasley ne sont plus bruns, mais oranges, ocres presque, avec des éclats mordorés en leurs centres, sa peau n'a plus la blancheur caractéristique des teints de roux, mais tire plutôt vers un jaune sur lequel ses cicatrices ressortent en violet foncé.

« Weasley… Bill… » croasse-t-il.

« Draco… dis-moi… qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si particulier la nuit d'hier ? … je crois que j'ai oublié. »

Il suffoque au moment de répondre, il croit qu'il n'aura pas la force d'articuler ses mots, mais il a déjà eu si peur que c'est à peine pire que la peur.

« Tu criais... tu griffais... mais, c'était la lune, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la lune ! »

La voix est si basse, en rien commune au timbre sauvage de la veille, juste incroyablement basse, caressante.

« La lune ? Qu'avait-elle la lune, je ne me souviens pas, non, pas du tout de la lune… »

Draco hoquette, sa bouche tremble, crayeuse : « Pleine, elle était pleine. »

Bill a juste un tout petit rire aimable quand il murmure : « Oh non, pas hier, cela, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle est pleine, Draco, aujourd'hui… »

&&&

Quand on se trouve depuis longtemps les yeux, les oreilles, les sens ouverts dans le noir, c'est la théorie du noir qui effraye : ce qu'on ne voit pas mais qui pourrait théoriquement être là, les sons qu'on devine et qui viennent de partout et nulle part à la fois, l'impression que les choses se meuvent tout autour, stoppant leur progression à la seconde ultime où elles pourraient nous frôler.

Draco ne sait pas depuis combien d'heures il est retenu au fond de la grotte-chapelle de Ptah. Il sait qu'il y fait plus sombre que par la nuit la plus obscure, il sait qu'il y fait bruyant de murmures, de crissements, de feulements sourds, il sait que c'est quand le silence revient qu'il doit avoir peur, parce que c'est à ce moment-là que l'autre, que Bill, écoute sur son torse les gouttes de sang qui ruissèlent, qu'il choisit où il va frapper ensuite.

Il ne le supplie pas, ne le prie pas de s'arrêter, il n'a pas mal, vraiment, il a juste un peu peur du noir qui n'en finit pas. Il le mérite. Il pense même pouvoir dire qu'il a de la chance, oui, qu'il a de la chance.

&&&

Quand un jeune guide baragouinant trois mots d'anglais le découvre, deux jours plus tard, il le fait transporter immédiatement dans le car de l'agence de voyage canadienne qui a payé ses services pour la journée. Le car poursuit sur Edfou ensuite, mais le chauffeur accepte de faire un détour pour amener le garçon à Esneh où se trouve le centre hospitalier le plus moderne de la région.

A l'hôtesse qui s'affole de voir les coupures sur le corps du gamin, le guide répète plusieurs fois qu'il a eu de la chance, oui, dans son malheur, on peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance, on n'a pas touché à son si beau visage.

La jeune fille est en larmes quand elle vient s'accroupir à côté de Draco dans les cahots du car. Elle lui demande des noms, des proches, des gens de confiance qui sauraient où il se trouve, qui pourraient venir le rechercher à Esneh quand on l'aura soigné, et Draco en donne un seul d'abord, auquel il s'accroche pendant la moitié du trajet. Puis il lâche, il est fatigué, faible, et il donne d'autres noms, des dizaines de noms, jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse l'interrompe en lui chuchotant que ça suffit, qu'elle trouvera bien dans tous ceux-là quelqu'un prêt à faire le voyage.

Elle lui souffle de dormir, la main délicatement posée sur son front, en lui jurant que quelqu'un va venir.


End file.
